Plank
This article is about the item made from ordinary logs. For information on the various planks available, see Planks. A Plank is a common construction item and is used in several quests. It is made of normal wood. Although Construction is Members-only skill, the plank is available to Free-to-play as it is used in the Dragon Slayer Quest. Construction Members can take four different types of logs to the sawmill to be changed to different types of planks for a price. The basic plank costs 100 coins to make. Planks can then be used to make construction furniture. Spawns Planks also spawn in certain locations: * North of the Barbarian agility course (4) (This is a great spot due to the bank deposite box in the next building) * Crandor Island near wrecked ship. There are 3 on the beach, and 2 more in the water requiring the Telekinetic Grab spell. * On Entrana north of the Law altar (2) * Miscellania dungeon near the platform * Port Khazard near the General Store (2) * Near the start of the Underground Pass * In the Wilderness near the Ruins (1) and the Graveyard of Shadows (5) * South of Chaos Temple near Ghosts (Level-19) Quests *Dragon Slayer - 3 needed. *The Great Brain Robbery - 18 needed. *Horror From The Deep - 2 needed. *Mountain Daughter - 1 needed. *Observatory Quest - 3 needed. *Perils of Ice Mountain - 2 needed. *Royal Trouble - 1, but can be obtained in quest. *Underground Pass - 1 needed, but can be obtained in quest. *In Search of the Myreque - 6 needed. *Darkness of Hallowvale - 2 needed. *All Fired Up (minigame) - 2 needed for beacon #10 - Death Plateau; 1 spawn can be found in the ruins just north of the beacon *Glorious Memories - 1 needed. Tip If players have access to the Balloon transport system they may use it to make Planks quickly. Start at Castle Wars, using the Bank chest, and use the balloon to travel between there and the Varrock Sawmill. Due to weight restrictions, players may only carry about 18 logs to be made into planks at a time (as well as the money to make the planks and the Willow logs for the transport and a Ring of duelling to return to Castle Wars. Players can take the maximum 26 logs per trip by using Weight-reducing equipment. Note: Familiars cannot be used on the balloon transport system. Trivia * Prior to the introduction of the Construction skill, a plank was mainly a quest-related item and generally had a relatively low street value. * Unless players purchase planks from a member or from a player who has completed the Dragon Slayer quest, F2P players can only obtain planks from the wilderness respawn locations. This was a common player-killing spot, due to a steady traffic of players attempting to complete the Dragon Slayer quest, including a number of players who generally avoided player killing areas and were unfamiliar with the tactics in the wilderness. Category:Construction